


The Empress' Chariot

by Aurelius_Carlan



Series: There's Something About Ryuji [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, But very fluffy and loving, F/M, Femdom, Flufy like Haru's hair, Male-Female Friendship, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_Carlan/pseuds/Aurelius_Carlan
Summary: So, Ryuji ended up with a lot of people interested in him. Among them Haru, who's sweet, kind, nurturing and also would like to tie him up and hurt him and maybe he'd like it? So a nervous Ryuji shows up to her doorstep. It's not quite what he expected.





	1. Getting Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> So, this a follow up to Ryuji getting everyone's attention. No promise I'll do ALL of the pairings though. But I do like the image of kind, loving dominant but sadisitc Haru, and I just had the idea for a story and , well, things kind of snowballed.

Ryuji had never been so nervous ringing on Haru's doorbell as he'd been today. And honestly, he was always at least a bit nervous ringing the doorbell of the, let's face it, mansion. It kinda felt like he was trespassing just walking down the street. The people that watched him certainly seemed to consider it so.

Honestly, today, they could have been having a big old 'Ryuji, go away you delinquent hoodlum' parade through the street and he wouldn't have noticed.

So, through circumstances it'd turned out that a lot of his friends were attracted to him, at least in a physical sense. And because of a combination of the right timing, Phantom Thief disregard for public mores and teenage hormones, everyone decided they were going to act on that attraction, and Ryuji was going to act on his attraction to them all. The pact had been sealed in an relay run of makeouts (seriously, they'd even done the 'batton pass' move) that had left the blonde phantom thief an excited mess that would have been very frustrated if he hadn't been so happy.

So now he was going to visit Haru, some condoms in his pocket (imaginary Makoto nodded approvingly) and that might explain the nerves, right? Partly. See, during the... proceedings, Haru had, well, expanded a bit on her attraction to him, and what she wanted to do.

Ryuji knew he had some conceptions that were kinda outdated. Part of him still thought of girls as something to be desired and protected. Never mind that three out of the four female Phantom Thieves he knew were pretty damn fiercesome, and the last one might not really have a lot of direct ass kicking but had single handedly started an international hacktivist group, he recognized reason had very little to do with it.

So when Haru, blushing, in a soft voice, fingers fidgetting had told him “I'd like to toy with you, tie you up and stuff, maybe even hurt you a little bit if it's okay.” It had caused his feelings to be thoroughly confused, but the whole mix of sensations he went through had come out with an output of 'Okay, yeah. I'd give that a try.' And she had smiled and well, that pretty much meant he was here.

Ryuji was pretty vanilla. So vanilla that it had taken him some browsing the internet to know that vanilla was the word that applied to him. Oh yeah, sure, he was bi. Had a splendid little coming out to himself when he was 13, and because he was Ryuji, he had a coming out to his mom three days later and a coming out at large the next week. It was almost nostalgic now. But you know, his idea of 'kinky' was 'girl in maid oufit' (Man, how he kinda wondered how that would have turned out if Mishima and him HADN'T chickened out back then.)

So he'd done some quick search engine work on S&M things, read some relevant dirty mangas online, try and make him feel a bit less clueless. So now he was a lot more nervous about what he was getting into. I mean, it wasn't like some of what he'd seen was hot, but... also... really terrifying? And hard to match with sweet Haru. I mean, yeah, there was the way her eyes sparkled when the Shadows were pleading for their lives, but he was her friend. So all in all, it hadn't really done anything but confuse him more.

And that was why he was staring at the doorbell for a short while, trying to calm himself down. Not the 'tight in the pants' calm down, but the 'tight in the chest' calm down. Finally, pride won the day, and the doorbell rang. The answer was almost immediate. “Hello?” Came Haru's anxious voice.

“Eh, hey, it's Ryuji.” He said, trying to play it cool, like he was coming in to watch a dvd or something. Or gathering to steal someone's heart in the metaverse. You know, the usual stuff.

“Come in, come in.” The buzzer sounded and the gate opened. Ryuji couldn't help but note that none of the staff that were usually around the house were around. What was he walking into?

…

It turned out to be sandwiches, his favourite soft drink (in a glass, with ice, and a slice of lemon, all fancy) and a couch in the living room

Haru was, of course, drinking tea. And they were just chatting like they always did. A bit more awkward since it was just the three of them, Ryuji, Haru and the big ass elephant in the room. It was somewhere after they had exhausted the subject of where Haru had purchased Ryuji's drink that he felt it was up to him. If there was anything he was good at, it was not keeping his mouth shut.

“So eh... you're an S then?”

The tea cup stopped mid sip, and Haru's cheeks reddened a bit. She smiled and put the cup down. “Ah, yes, yes I suppose I am.” her fingers tensed together, but the smile seemed pretty genuine.

“Eh, am I supposed to call it that? That's not some kind of insult, right?” He asked, putting some weight on his metaphorical food, checking if it was quicksand.

“I don't take it as an insult. I'm not sure what to call it. I mean, some people say dominant? But I don't know. That kind of sounds like you're better? And I don't feel better. I mean, not everyone who's dominant is an S but, I am. And... I like S and M. It's just... two letters.”

Ryuji was completely lost, but that hadn't stopped him from going forward before. He'd used the good word, so he was on a roll. “Right, right. So, how'd you... find out? I mean, if it's any of my business.”

Haru smiled at him. “I'd like to tell you actually. It's a silly story, but I haven't really told anyone. It was, watching cartoons when I was eleven or twelve or something. I'd started noticing that when I thought of boys, I'd feel a bit, well, excited. And you know, we talked at school, so I knew what I was feeling. Except I noticed that I'd feel that same feeling, and, really strong, every time there was a cartoon where some female villain had the heroes locked up, or tied up, or under her spell. I still remember that one Phoenix Ranger's episode where Red Hawk gets mind controlled by this witch and it looks like he's betraying his fellows. I used to watch the scene where he kneels in front of the witch in adoration and she runs a hand over his cheek over and over again.”

“Ahw, that's actually really cute.” Ryuji grinned.

“I didn't think it was cute at the time. Ann's the one who was all about the villains. Me, I wanted to be the graceful Blue Swan! To be kind and good and brave and help people. And up till then, it had always been easy. All the teachers and classmates told me how sweet I was. And now, suddenly, I wanted to do the villain things? I spent some time thinking I shouldn't follow that, or I'd become a bad person.” She looked in her tea.

“You're not. I've seen shitty people. We've both seen them. You're nothing like them. You know it.” He said firmly.

She nodded and smiled. “Yes, I know. But... it feels good to hear someone else say it. I grew older and I... found out it wasn't all that black and white. Though I believed a lot of... silly things between then and now.”

Ryuji knew Haru for a while, so when she said 'silly things' he mentally replaced it with 'stupid shit' “Oooh, like what?” He couldn't help himself.

“Too much to list really. There was a time I believed if I wanted to be a true 'domme' I had to wear a collar.” She said.

Ryuji went over the list of porn he checked. “Huh, yeah, you mean it's not?”

“No, a collar is an M thing.”

“But almost all the ladies with the whips and the leather bodysuits wear them. I guess it makes more sense, since it's like... what dogs wear.”

“I know!” Haru said, “I felt really stupid when I realized that. Oh, and I'm so glad that Ann's Metaverse outfit at least doesn't give her a collar. Anyway,” her excitement cooled a bit. “Anyway, I never really did anything with it. Father started to become a lot more... controlling. Found out what sites I visited, chided me and blocked them. And then, well, my 'fiancé' entered the picture and I didn't want to think of sex at all.”

Ryuji's fists clenched. He really didn't know why that guy wasn't in Mementos, or had his own palace. Morgana had no explanation for it either. 

She smiled. “But then I became a Phantom Thief. And I am much better off now.” The avoidance of the one subject there was unsubtle, but he wasn't complaining. “I never, ever thought I would talk about these things with anyone. Let alone, do some of them with anyone. Maybe, if you want to.” She hurriedly added.

He smiled back. “Hah, looking forward to it. You know, I kinda wonder why I'm the one you were thinking off. I mean, I guess I sent the picture but, you know... there something about me that makes you wanna spank me or whatever?”

Haru grinned. “Oh, is it time to stroke your ego?” She chuckled, then gasped. “I'm sorry, that was a cruel joke.”

Ryuji laughed. “Nah, that was a pretty sweet burn, really. We're rubbing off on ya, Haru. You'll be trading barbs with the best of 'em soon. But yeah, stroke away. I mean, I honestly expected Akira to be the one stealing all the hearts.”

“Akira... He's kind, and he helped me a lot. I don't think I'd have dared to admit what I did if it wasn't for him. He always knows the right thing to say or to do, our leader. He's always in full control of himself. But you, Ryuji, you always say exactly what's on your mind, no matter what the consequences. I... always wanted to be able to say things without worrying about what others say. And, well, I'm not sure if Akira would let himself go like that, even if he'd want to. Whether it's Akira or Joker, In a different way, he's always got a tight leash on himself. You, you're so wild, so carefree, so impulsive.” She bit her lips. “I want to ride that energy. Grasp that lightning, even for a moment.”

“And well... there's also, your body. Akira's fit and all, but, well, you're pretty buff Ryuji. I don't always see it because you slouch so much, but that body is so muscular and hard. Just seeing it made me want to... do things to it.”

Alright, that required Ryuji to take a drink of his soda to make his mouth a bit moist again. The heat reminded him of the make-outs, and how Haru had definitely been very hands on with it. “You know, I thought that'd be a bad thing? I mean, aren't you supposed to be the powerful, in charge one? Most M's I've seen in the comics are a bit more, eh, no disrespect to the guy, Mishima-ish?”

Haru nodded. “Yeah, I know. But that's not what I want. I mean, it's not like I need to be able to physically overpower the one I'm with. No, if I want to see a body tied up before me, or writhing in my grasp, I want it to be a powerful body. I want to feel hard muscles struggle, I want to dig my nails into strong shoulders. I want a rough, strong, manly guy, and I want him at my mercy, all his power and strength helpless under my command.” She'd said all those words with her eyes on him.

Ryuji's brain was trying to catch up to what was happening, Ryuji's libido was taking in these new sensation and proclaiming it 'sweet as hell' The end result was a surprised. “Holy shit.”

“And I also want him to have a large....” And that's where Haru's nerves faltered, even if her eyes wandered lower. “Oh, that was... I'm sorry, that was vulgar.”

“Don't... don't apologize. I mean, I'm never gonna give you shit for that.” He said, trying to recover, and also trying to make sense of what hearing her speak like that did to him. He'd been a bit worried that he wouldn't be into it, that seemed to fade a bit right now. “It actually... feels pretty awesome hearing you say that.” he scratched the back of his neck. He grinned. “Told that slacker Akira he should hit the gym more often. That's what he gets for skipping leg days to do... all the things he does.”

She chuckled, also trying to gather her composure. “Now, can you tell me about yourself Ryuji? I'm... curious to know about you.”

“Hah, I guess that's fair. Probably a lot less interesting than you though. Eh... well, you probably figured out that I'm not exactly straight, eh?” 

“I'm perhaps somewhat sheltered, but I'm quite sure straight guys don't make out as much.” 

“Yep, figured that out getting a boner from a shirtless muscled dude reading some manga when I was 13. Was all 'oh shit' and kept it to myself for a few days, then one day at dinner, mom asked me was wrong and I kinda... just sprung it on her while she was giving me some rice.”

“How did she react?”

“Crying, hugging, saying she loved me and there was nothing wrong with me, trying to keep my dad from getting his hands on me once he found out. Probably was one of the last straws that made him walk out.” There was a vague sense of danger.

Haru gasped. “That's terrible.”

“Nah, it was a good thing.” Danger increasing. “Honestly, the fact that it caused him to bail really helped me accept it. If a dick like him considered it so bad he finally effed off, couldn't be all that bad.” DANGER DANGER, she lost her DAD, you DUMBSHIT “Oh shit, sorry. That's...”

“No, no. It's alright.” She sighed. “Your life got better when your father was gone. We have that in common. So...” she smiled brightly. “what happened then? I do remember you were pretty popular back in the day.”

Ryuji grinned. “Ah yeah. Good times. I made out with some girls here and there. One girl, I'm not gonna name names, cuz I'm classy like that, promised and delivered a blowjob if I got first in the interschool race. There was also the time the Track team were off training, and while the coach was gone, someone brought out the dirty mags and someone, and I swear it wasn't me, proposed a circle jerk.”

Haru blinked and raised her hand. “What is a 'circle jerk'? I mean, doesn't just that mean a pointless discussion?”

He looked at her in shock. “What? You don't know what a circle jerk is?” She shook her head. “But you're the expert in kinky stuff.”

“I wasn't looking into erotic things boys in locker rooms do to eachother!” she giggled, the mood fortunately saved after the 'dad' fiasco.

Ryuji blushed as he started to explain. “It's just, sit in a circle, everybody takes a porn mag and jerk the cock of the guy to your right.” he made a helpful gesture. “Because it feels better if it's not your own hand, but you look in the mag and you imagine it's a girl. So it's not gay. Oh, we all were so solemn about it. Said we were now truly brothers.” Haru laughed, and just like all times Ryuji remembered the good times of the track team, he prepared for the pain to follow.

But what came was just a bit of wistfulness and nostalgia. So much had happened in these months. The pain seemed like, several Ryuji's ago. And he laughed. “I'm sorry, brothers, but I broke our vow of silence. But after all this time, I guess I can finally admit what some of them always suspected.” He stood, gesticulating dramatically. “I wasn't looking at the porn mag, suckers. Guess I was the track traitor after all!” Alright, maybe there was a little pain there. He always had to push himself too far didn't he?

Haru was blushing and laughing at the same time, her attempts not to laugh at the indecent story only making her laugh more, which in turn made him laugh more, the pain soon forgotten. After they recovered, Hary wiped her eyes and grinned. “Now, if you would Ryuji, because I simply cannot pass on this opportunity. You and Ann?”

“Friends. Never even asked her out on a date. Never as much as put a hand on her with lewd intent.” He raised his hand as if in vow. “However, back in middle school when everyone was hitting puberty, and she was the girl with the biggest boobs and the knowledge that she was hot... You know what she said about me having jerked it to her? She's, very, very right. I mean, that's not the reason we became friends. But holy shit, so many times.” He looked at her. “Ah crap, I probably shouldn't yap like that about another girl, right?”

Haru leaned in. “It's fine. But maybe tell me about another guy. I mean, you kissed Akira pretty thoroughly.”

Ryuji was vaguely aware that he was way oversharing. But ef it, Haru had just laid herself bare about everything she'd felt, which was all special, so Ryuji was entirely willing to even the trade with what he got up to. Hey, after what was happening today, those stories would probably not be nearly as embarrassing any more, so might as well give them one last go. “Akira. Alright, so you gotta know that when I first saw him, I thought he was kind of a loser. Seemed completely spaced out, didn't know where he was going, keeping quiet. But it's not like I had a lot of company, so I figured I'd walk him to school before he heard of my rep and never spoke to me again.”

Haru nodded. Ryuji knew she had heard the general gist of the first meeting. “So, we get in the castle, Kamoshida's shadow comes in for the kill, and all of a sudden, meek, spaced out kid just calls Kamoshida out like 'ef you shitbag', and when Kamoshida goes after him, sploosh, blue fire and persona and the guy saves my life, and he's also suddenly dressed in an outfit that I'm now man enough to admit, I was totally jelly of. At the time, it was all terror and 'holy shit' and 'what is that cat?' but then I got home.”

“And you... jerked it?” The words sounded even more indecent from Haru's mouth.

“Until my fucking hand cramped up. And I tried using lefty. And I'm not even going to pretend I was imagining taking the lead here. I was imagining Joker just putting Kamoshida down right there and taking his victor's due from me, and I was all too glad to give it to him, right there in that cell, on that bed. Knew the guy for one day.”

Haru chuckled. “He is fairly charming.”

“As Joker, sure, as Akira, back then, not that much. We were brothers in arms, don't get me wrong, but when he just came here, he was a pretty awkward and nervous dude. You didn't get to see it from up close, but we're not the only ones who changed during this year.” He finished his glass. He noticed the ice had melted. “But you know, I really should stop talking about other people.”

He looked towards Haru. “Now, considering I'm eh... not really exclusive, I can't really do the 'why I picked you and not anyone else' since eh... well, apparently my life just turned into a visual novel and I picked the harem ending, but Haru, you're gorgeous. Your hair is like, so classy that I feel I wanna touch it just because I like messing with fancy things. And when we make out, I feel your body and it's so soft and squishy and it almost makes me forget that you also wield a friggen' battle axe and chop shadows up, and that just makes you sexier. And you got a way when something makes you happy when you smile that just, effin' lights the room up, don't matter what gloom is hanging over shit.”

Haru blushed, but he continued without mercy. “And also. You're kind. I mean, we Shadow Thieves, we're good people. We're heroes. We've effed up at times, but I do believe we're heroes. And I trust all of us. With my life. But if you ask me, who's the kindest? It's you, Haru. And the fact that apparently you get pleasure from causing pain? Doesn't change a damn thing about that. If we're going to do whatever, I know you wouldn't dream of doing anything to me that would actually harm me. And I'm gonna be nervous. I'm gonna be nervous about whether I'll be able to take it, I'm gonna be nervous about whether I'll like it. I'm gonna be nervous about whether you'll like it. But the thought that you might not be looking out for me? Nah, I'm just not seeing that.”

Haru was silent, her eyes shimmering a bit. “Ryuji. T... thank you. I... won't let you down.” She took a deep breath. “Alright. We should.. we should get started. I have something planned for today after all!”

Ryuji set down his glass. He felt sure, confident, ready to go along with whatever Haru had in mind and ignore whatever fear he had. He wouldn't waver no matter what she had in mind. Whatever fantasy she had, he was certain he could be what she needed him to be. He was ready. No, more, he looked forward to it.

Haru turned over the paper. Text and boxes greeted him. 

She spoke firmly “So if you could please fill in for each scenario or act whether you think you'd want to do them or have them done to you on a scale from one to five, with one being absolutely not and five being that it sounds very appealing to you.”

There was a moment of silence as Ryuji looked from the paper to Haru.

“For real?”

She just gave one of her smiles.


	2. Rating Them from One to Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji fills in his kinksheets. After this educational experience, he and Haru compare and discuss. Cue these two goofing around chatting about all kind of kinks for a while, blue-balling all the readers.

“This is a betrayal you know” Ryuji pouted dramatically as he looked at the impressive amounts of boxes, noticing with dismay that there were several pages. “A loathsome betrayal.”

Haru poured herself another cup of tea. “Have you been taking theater lessons for Yusuke recently Ryuji?”

“I was lured here under the pretense of scary and hot kinky stuff, and you ambush me with homework.”

She stirred her cup. “I don't think there's any homework quite like this. And I do hope you take it more seriously than your homework, Ryuji.” She said with a smile, but her eyes were pretty serious.

He sighed and started at the top. “Alright, alright. Huh, kissing, touching, fondling.” He looked up at her. “We eh, totally did those things already, you know.”

“I know. But just be complete. When we're playing I wouldn't want to have to stop everything because there's something that you don't want. I just... want to make sure.”

“Alright, alright. I'll answer them seriously.”

The next minutes were fairly quiet. After a while of relatively boring, straightforward questions, some of the stuff started to be a bit spicier. Well, spicier, or terrifying, or kind of gross.

“What? Ew.” He said, noting a one somewhere.

“Ryuji,you know, I might think you're talking about things I like. That's not very nice.” She chided him.

He looked up. “I don't think you'd like this one.”

There was a moment of silence before Ryuji knew that, well, he didn't really know WHAT she liked, right? His imagination briefly went there, and yeah, he was pretty sure of his 'one' answer, but, if she'd honestly have written a five there and he'd just 'ew gross'-ed at it...

“Ugh, you're right. My bad.” He said, feeling faintly guilty now. Didn't mean he changed that 'one' of course. 

And so, Ryuji worked on. He sometimes asked Haru what her thoughts on things were, but she absolutely refused to tell him, saying that she didn't want to influence him. Which he thought was nonsense.

Of course, then he got near the end and looking it over. Shit, he had a fair amount of twos and threes, and most of his fours and five were for the really obvious stuff. He couldn't help but feel like he was getting ready to hand in a test. I mean, Haru'd been looking for someone to do this with for like, forever, and here he was being all 'maybe a few things, I dunno' like some kind of coward or something. He peered over the edge of the paper to see her still waiting, fidgeting with her hands. Then she noticed him looking and gave him an encouraging smile, reaching for her tea again.

Man, she was really cute. C'mon, can't let a girl down. Alright, was he really sure we can't up some of these numbers? So he went over the whole thing again, really letting his imagination try to run with it, trying to visualize himself enjoying the hell out of it, or at the very least not hating it He managed to change only a few numbers. He stared at the paper for a bit more, trying to think of anything else, then put it down. “Alright, I think this is it.”

“Wow, you really took it seriously. I'm glad. You didn't even take any of the sandwiches.” She said, and Ryuji suddenly realized he was hungry. He looked at the clock. It had just been... wait... more than half an hour? 

“What? I kept you waiting this long? Shit, sorry. Must have been boring as hell watching me!” He said, quickly grabbing one of the sandwiches and promptly shoving half of it in his mouth.

“Oh no, don't worry. It was fun seeing you so focused. Your looked Makoto-while-studying-level concentrated. And I should have been doing my own, but eh... I was way too excited while waiting so I'd already done them. She'd recovered a set of papers of her own, putting them on the table.

He handed over his own paper, hiding his nervousness with chewing the food. He took a seat next to her and got a look at her own paper.

“Huh? The hell? I'd thought you'd have way more fours and fives there.” He said, swallowing the last food in his mouth.”

“Oh no. There's so much things people do. I tried to be as complete as possible. I mean, you might see something there that you'd like.”

Alright. Now he felt a lot less nervous about it. Sure, her score was still higher than him, but he'd been worried she'd been jumping to try like, half of these things, and he'd mostly be letting her down. “Alright, let's go past the easy stuff. Hugging, kissing, fondling, making out, that's all okay. Then there's eh...”

It was dumb. Really dumb, that after the long kinky list he'd just start halting his speech and blushing like a moron on this. Though the fact that Haru was blushing and looking away too at least made him feel slightly less like an idiot. But it was weird, and funny and a bit hot to just see it there in black and white, just out there in the least hidden way possible. Masturbation (giving and receiving), oral sex (dito) and vaginal sex. All of them marked five.

Like, it'd always kinda seemed obvious that they were going to have sex, even before he rang the doorbell, but seeing it there on the paper that, yeah, they both really wanted to do it made it really, really... eh... real. His cock, having gone a bit confused by the long list of turn ons and turn offs it had been bombarded with, stirred in his trousers.

“Ah, about the eh... the last one. Is it okay if we don't do that, Ryuji? You're eh...quite large, and I'm not.” Ryuji looked at the list.

“Oh yeah, no problem. Huh, I thought you'd be more into doing me up the ass though.” He made a point to say it as vulgar as possible. He was Ryuji Sakamoto, and he wasn't gonna act all bashful now. “Like, the stuff I found seemed really big on the guy taking it from a girl.”

“Oh, I don't mind doing it, but, well, it does less for me? I mean, I want to... do cruel things, and I can't really risk doing it with your... your butt or you might get injured. Maybe some people I could embarrass with it but...” She looked at him.

“Nah. I mean, I haven't actually done it, but with what is eh... going on now, that cherry is gonna get popped, and I'm good with that.” He grinned. “Man, imagine being closeted bisexual in this team. That'd suuuuck.”

“So yes, I think Akira and Yusuke will have a lot more fun with that than I would. Besides, it's eh... not the part that drew my attention in the picture.” She blushed and giggled. “Anyway, let's look at some other things.

…

“Aw, no candle-wax? Okay.” Haru said.

“Yeah, sorry. That sounds like it would hurt like hell!” Ryuji said.

“Not that bad really, depending on the candles. I even tried it on myself to make sure.”

“I'm careful about getting hot stuff on my junk!”

“Oh, I'd never put it on your... cock.” Haru had clearly been forcing herself to actually saying the words. “Just on your chest, and your back and maybe your thighs.” She giggled. “You know, that was actually part of my fantasy when I eh... thought of you while pleasuring myself.”

That certainly gave him pause, and he looked at the one. “Eh, we can put it on a two and maybe try a bit on my arm before we do anything else or something?”

She shook her head. “No, no. I shouldn't be pressuring you into things. If you don't want to do it, that's okay too.”

“I'm putting down a two, and you can't stop me!”

….

“I wouldn't have thought you'd be so opposed to that, Ryuji.” Haru sounded amused.

“Oh right, because I shoot lightning in the metaverse and it doesn't hurt me as much means I'm looking forward to getting shocked? Getting electrocuted is scary as hell!”

…

“Oh, yes, yes, yes! I'm so happy you put a three on that. I kinda really want to do that one! I mean, if you don't like it, we can stop of course, but that one I was really hoping for. You'd be perfect.” Haru was actually excitedly clapping her hands.

“Wow, you doodled little hearts next to your five? You're really into that, huh? Guess we know one thing that's on the agenda.”

“Oh yes. Can I take some measurements later? I'm going to have to place some orders!”

“Sure. Man, I guess every girl wants a pony, huh.” He chuckled. He really wasn't sure what it was all about, but seeing how glad she was about it, he was pretty glad he'd put down a three for that.

“Oh, you'll be the best pony around, I guarantee it!” She said. “Oooh, pet play a four?”

“Hey, I could go for being spoiled a bit now and then. I mean, that's kind of what I imagine it to be, right?” He asked, not really sure what he had to think of.

“Mostly, yeah. So... kitty or puppy?” She gave him a thoughtful look.

“If I said 'kitty', do you think I could look Morgana in the face again?” Ryuji said.

“Hmm, is that a no if I decided I really want a kitty-cat?” She gave him a look.

“Oh man, eh, I mean.... I consider myself more of a dog person but eh... I guess it's okay?” He said, feeling himself flush deeply.

…

“I think I can speak for a lot of dudes when I say 'whooo, nurses!'” Ryuji cheered.

“Hahah, so expected. Of course, if I'm going to be your nurse, Ryuji, I'm going to be very, very strict. Let's see, oooh, a one on teacher student hm? No detentions for Ryuji then.”

The mood had gotten good, and he was now completely at ease making bawdy jokes with Haru, which was not a thing he'd ever expected to say. So when she said that, he tried to laugh it off like he thought it was funny. He never was that great at faking laughs.

Haru's eyes widened as she thought about what she said. “Oh... oh Ryuji, I'm so sorry. I didn't think...”

“Don't worry about it. Not like Kamoshida tried anything like that on me. But you know, me and teachers in general...” He shrugged. “Probably wanna take that one out if you ever have Ann fill out one of these though.”

She looked a bit crestfallen. “I feel terrible. I didn't even think about it.”

He patted her on the back. “Hey, don't worry. Now you've got the Ryuji experience. It's kind of fun seeing someone else get their foot in their mouth for a change. Now c'mon, let's look at the next one. Police officer roleplay hm? I could go for that. I'm sure a troublemaker like me would have to get grabbed by the long arm of the law.”

She gaped at it. “A four? You... I mean, what happened to Akira.....”

“I know, I know. I'm terrible. I mean, I wouldn't involve him in it.” Ryuji grinned. “But, imagine how awkward it would be.” He put a sour, serious expression on his face. “Sir, we are interrogating the suspect, but the officers are complaining the suspect is constantly popping boners and grinning like an idiot.”

Haru snorted. “That's... it wouldn't be anything like an actual police....”

“Sir, we have new reports. The suspect says that the handcuffs are too loose, and the interrogators should 'hit him like they mean it, the little pussies' He complains that he's losing his hard-on. Please advise sir.”

Haru broke into a fit of the giggles, then looked at Ryuji. “You are terrible.”

…

“Alright, I'm just gonna man up and admit it.” Ryuji said, when Haru asked him about a certain three. “I don't actually know what cuckoldry means.”

“It's eh... when you have a usually straight couple, and the woman has sex with another man, a 'bull' in front of him, and the bull and her belittle the 'cuckold' It's a lot about humiliation and power.” He felt a grin creep on his face. “Ryuji, you're thinking of something terrible again. We're not involving Sugimura in any way.”

“Oh, not the actual guy. But, but imagine we just take some clothing dummy put a red wig on it and a picture with his stupid face on the front.” He turned one of his hand into a little yappy mouth, and imitated the man's smarmy tone. “What do you think you're doing with my fiancée?” He switched back to his own voice. “Oh man, if you can't even recognize boning when it's happening, no wonder you can't close the deal, man.” He checked Haru's face to see if she was looking hurt.

She was trying very hard to look disapproving while holding back laughter. “That's... that's not how this works, Ryuji.”

He cheerfully ignored her and let 'Sugimura' comment a bit more. “How dare you, you scum.” He grinned back at his hand and started making suggestive movements with his hip “Hmm... just like we said, man. The Phantom Thieves are taking your bride... all... night... long!”

Haru failed her attempts at calm and started giggling. Ryuji turned his hand towards her. “Haru, what is the meaning of this?'

She briefly looked wide eyed at the hand, then grinned, and started breathing heavily, tossing her head back. “Oh... it's very simple Sugimura-san, Hah...I found someone who has something more powerful than a wallet in his pants.”

Ryuji withdrew the 'face' hand a bit. “Ooooh shit. Ngh... hah.... that burn's almost as hot as your fiancé's pussy, man.”

He switched back to the other man's voice, sounding shamed and angry. “How... how dare you speak to me like that, you ungrateful girl?”

Now Haru started to move up and down her chair as well, letting out some loud moans that, while fake, were convincing enough to have his libido react. “Haah... why don't you go try and kick Morgana again, you sad little man. Hmm... it's the closest you'll get to touching a pussy.”

Ryuji was actually briefly stunned at the sheer contempt mixed with heat she put in those words. “Oh man, Sugi-chan.” He said, a bit breathless himself. “You're getting wrecked dude.” 

Again, he brought up that hand, shaking a bit, his voice now plaintive and on the verge of crying. “I... I will tell my father of this, you cannot to this to me”

“Ngh... haaa... give me a phone.... I'll tell him right now... while I'm riding a real man's cock... how his son is a pathetic little scumbag... haaah... and I wouldn't let his...ngh... filthy little weiner... anywhere near my sex... Oh... are you gonna cry?” She squeezed her legs and let out a moan that didn't sound fake at all. And to be fair, he was pretty hard himself. He'd been kind of imagining that red-headed douche standing there ready to break down and cry.

He dropped the hand, figuring the joke had run its course. Haru gathered her composure and looked at the sheet. “I'm eh... going to put a four here with an asterisk. I mean, I don't think you're supposed to do it like that.”

Ryuji grinned. “Fine by me. I'm putting up a four too. That was pretty fun.”

“You do make quite a convincing Sugimura, Ryuji.” Haru giggled.

“Hey, hey, there's no need for such foul language.” he said.


	3. Going Over the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, after all the talking, and all the preparing, it's finally time for the Empress to mount her Chariot.

The rest of the list they went through relatively rapidly. Ryuji knew he was still feeling pretty excited, even if he wasn't thinking about the scenario any more. Finally, they finished. Haru went through some final arrangements like safewords ('Time out' to briefly pause, 'Stretcher' to immediately stop everything) safe sex (he handed over the condoms he brought, feeling pretty satisfied at their size) involving third parties (Not for a while, though they considered that if they did, maybe they could ask Akira to play Sugimura?) and what they'd tell others. (Keep the details to themselves, but don't lie to the other Shadow Thieves. If Ryuji ever wears a cat costume, Morgana is not allowed to ever find out.)

And then they were done. Ryuji stretched. “Ah man, I didn't think there'd be so much preparation in this.” He grabbed a sandwich.

Haru put the papers away. “I know. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to risk someone getting hurt, and a lot of people online said this helps.”

“It's fine.” Ryuji said. “It was actually kind of fun. A bit exciting too.”

Haru nodded. “Yes, it was eh...” Her face flushed. “So, I couldn't really prepare anything fancy because I didn't know what you were into, but I had something in mind that's just the basics and I'm also a bit excited so... eh.... would you... like to go to my room?”

The piece of sandwich Ryuji was swallowing briefly took a detour into his airway. “Ah... yes. Yes! Absolutely!” His cheeks were heated as well. Whatever anxiety he had felt when he entered was pretty much gone. Nervous as he was, he was really looking forward to this now.

His imagination of Haru's room had been swaying wildly between 'girly girl's room with pink everywhere' and 'secretly a kinky sex dungeon' Turns out, the first part was right. Pastel colors, meticulously clean, an old (autographed!) poster of Blue Swan from the Phoenix Rangers on the wall. The most exceptional thing was the sight and smell of flowers that filled the room. 

The door clicked close behind him, and his heart started to race. “Eh... I'm, going to start now so eh... remember the safewords, right?” Came the voice from behind him. He turned and nodded, not really trusting his voice now. 

She looked up, gazing him in the eyes and spoke. “Then take off your clothes, please, Ryuji. I want to get a good look up close at my new toy.”

He reached for his shirt, peeling it off his body and revealing his chest. Then he remembered the talk they had. He shouldn't be too easy and obedient, right? ('punishing disobedience' was one of her fives) Alright, just, relax and say the first thing to come to your mind.

Shirtless, he puffed up his chest a bit and gave a grin. “Whaddaya think? Looks even better in the flesh, right?”

There was a brief moment of hesitation in her eyes, then she moved, and there was a sudden jolt of pain in his right cheek as her hand slapped him.

For a brief moment, their eyes met, and he could see the nervousness in her eyes. Yep, all the talk had been nice, but now the real thing had started. And feeling that sting, and the knowledge that so much more would come, Ryuji knew he wanted to take this ride further. “Ouch, no need to be embarrassed Haru. I've got a pretty hot bod, I know.”

The second slap came without that moment's hesitation, and had a bit more force behind it, leaving a burning heat on his cheeks. He held his cheek and looked as Haru now looked perfectly composed, a lightly amused smile on her lips. “You don't look too bad, but the sounds you make are a bit annoying. Be silent for now. Don't worry, I will have you talk plenty later. Now, Finish undressing.”

Nothing came to mind to say, so Ryuji took off his shoes and socks, and then shed his trousers, dropping and stepping out of it. He was all too aware that those boxers did nothing to hide the hard on he was sporting, and Haru wasn't even hiding her gaze down there. 

“Continue please.” She said cheerily.

He shivered lightly and finished taking the boxers off, his cock springing out, proudly jutting upwards. He heard her breath hitch. He grinned. “Pretty good huh? The muscles I had to work for, but this one's just nature's gift to Ryuji I suppose.”

He prepared for another slap, but instead found her hand to go towards his cock. Her finger briefly touching the exposed head, sending a hold through him, then run down the bottom, until she reached his balls. And gently, ever so slowly grabbed them. She didn't squeeze them, there was no pain, just the sensation of those soft hands there, but he couldn't help but make a high pitched noise as she smiled up at him ever so gently.

“To Ryuji? Hmpf, hardly. This is mine now, my blonde little toy. Mine to do with as I please. And I have oh so many ideas.” She leaned in, so looking down, his sex in her grasp and her eyes on his face would both be in his view. Her grip shifted, taking hold of the shaft and digging in the nails lightly, but it caused his whole body to stiffen. “And what did I say about making noises?”

“Holy shit” He exclaimed. The nails pressed a little deeper. “Aaah, to be silent.” The nails let go a bit.

“And were you silent?” She ran her other finger past his cheek, but he hardly felt it, all his attention on the nails on that hard flesh, his heart racing.

“No, sorry Haru.”

“Okumura-sama will do.” She said.

“Okumara-sama? For real?” He blurted out. Her nails dug a little deeper, her smile getting just a little bit wider. “AAAAH! Sorry Okumara-sama.” 

“Good boy,” She said, releasing his shaft and stepping away. “Now turn around.”

He turned around, a vague part of him wondering if he should maybe resist a bit more, but the thought was interrupted by the sharp smack of her hand on his ass. “OW, what did I do?”

“Oh, I just wanted to get a nice feel for your ass, my toy.” She groped it with both hands. It felt... very different from the make out sessions. “Hmm... nice and hard, like all the fun parts of a good boytoy. But now, you spoke again. You really are a glutton for punishment hm? Bend over a bit, would you?” 

She pushed ever so lightly at the top of his back, and he felt his cheeks redden, even as he put his hands on his knees and leaned forward. “Aaah, Okumara-sama. Look, I'm sorry, I just forget myself a bit.”

Her hand came down hard on those cheeks, drawing muffled cries and Ryuji was reminded how that Haru had quite a bit of arm strength for such a sweet looking girl thanks to her gardening hobby. “Hmm... yet you keep talking.” She said unable to keep a moan out of her voice.

Ryuji fell silent and when the spankings ended, leaving a tingling soreness behind, feeling her hand on his shoulder pulling him back up. She wrapped her arms around him. He could feel the softness of her chest press up against his back through the cloth of her outfit, and thighs up against the back of his leg. “Hmmm, now you're a good boy” She said, one hand teasing a nipple, the other lightly brushing against his cock. “Now, I'm going to get some things ready. You gather your clothes that you just leave on my pretty room's floor and put them neatly folded at the foot of the bed, then lay on the bed while I get some stuff ready.”

And then she let him go, and went to an adjoining room, leaving him briefly alone. Well, so far for the worry he'd not be into it. His cock was pretty much ready to just shoot all over the place right now. He took a steadying breath, and started gathering his clothes. Briefly he considered just dumping them on the foot of the bed and see what'd happen, but no, he wanted to see what she had planned. So, he clumsily folded his clothes up, and put them down where she'd pointed.

Then he had to get on the bed. It was definitely not the way he'd imagined himself getting into a girl's bed the first time. He put a hand on it, feeling the softness of the fabric. He laid himself on it, his cock pointing upwards, waiting as he heard rummaging in the room next door. His cock seemed to protest the lack of attention, the desire to satisfy himself in the back of his mind.

Some time that seemed forever Haru came out, and the first thing Ryuji noticed was that she was nude. His eyes widening as he watched it moved in action, her firm breasts bouncing slightly with each step, the slight roundness of her tummy and the trimmed hair covering her sex. Only when she put the box down, did he notice she had been carrying some stuff.

“Enjoying yourself leering at my body, my toy?” She said, his eyes finally making it back to her face, which had a grin that was somewhat undermined by the deep blush on her cheeks.

He couldn't help himself. He grinned. “Well, it's only fair since you got a good view of me as well, right, Okumara-sama?” He hastily ended.

She chuckled and leaned in, stroking his chest. “Oh... Ryuji, Ryuji.” Her hand wandered over his chest, and he shivered, forcing his arms to remain still. Then she found his nipple. “Why are the handsome ones always so dense?” And she twisted.

Pain shot through him, and his arm came up and grabbed her wrist. “Time-out!” He called out. 

Haru's heated stare immediately grew wide-eyed. “Oh, Ryuji, sorry. Too much?”

He let go of her arm. “Little bit, little bit. It's fine now. Been a while since I got a purple nurple.”

She nodded, taking a deep breath. “Okay, you eh... good to continue?” She was trying really hard not to let the heat and eagerness slip in her voice.

He nodded. “Yeah, don't stop, this is awesome.”

She nodded and her smile vanished, giving an imperious look as she slapped him; “You dare lay hands on me? Hm, good thing I brought what is needed for ill-trained toys.” She reached in the box, and brought out leather covered handcuffs. “Hands spread wide, we're going to put these grabby hands out of commission.” He let himself be manhandled, feeling the cuffs click on his wrists, affixing them to the bedpost. His arms were spread out enough that he barely had any slack. There was a brief pause as Haru checked to make sure he could still feel his fingers, and he briefly pressed against them to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself.

Then she laid next to him. “There... now I can enjoy myself without any rude interruptions.” She said. Again, her hands started to roam over his chest, caressing his ribs, his stomach. Then she leaned in, and her mouth wrapped around that abused nipples and suckled and licked it, and any pain was forgotten as he gasped, then let out a low moan. She grinned. “So sensitive. What happens if I combine it with this, hm?” And this time, she treated the other nipple. This time though, her eyes were on his face as one of her hands scratched over his chest, leaving fiery little stings of pain. His arms tensed briefly against the cuffs as he yelped, his chest bucking up against her mouth.

“No need to hold back your arms now, my wild boy. You have my permission to struggle all that you want. Now, I seem to remember you left some hickeys last time we were together. They were most inconvenient, and I'll have to get back to you for that.” She gave a grin and ran her tongue over her teeth, making Ryuji's heart skip a beat.

He could only watch as she moved to get on top of him, his cock between her thighs, her breasts and stomach pressing up against him. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, then leaned in to kiss at his neck, licking it, and just as he was sensitive, she bit down. “HAAAAAA!” He pulled at the restraints without thinking. 

And for a little while, thinking wasn't really in the cards, as all he could feel was those lips, that breath, that tongue and those teeth, going from teasing and biting at his earlobes, down to leaving marks on his collarbone, all the while feeling her body grind up against him, something heated and moist up against his stomach as she straddled him. He heard the satisfied little moans from her. When that wasn't overwhelmed by his moans and cries, his body writhing underneath her as he didn't hold back his body's desperate attempts to break free from the restraints, just losing himself in all the sensations.

When she finally relented, it took him a while to catch his breath, her eyes a bit hazy, and her form covered in a bit of sweat. He did notice some concern on her face as she looked at him, so he just nodded. “'m okay.” he said, and was surprised how hoarse and needful his voice sounded.

The concern was quickly replaced with lust again, and her hand went over his bare throat. “Hmm... now, nice and marked. That's what I like to see. Now, you've been a good boy. Would you like me to give you a reward?” And she leaned down to rub over his cock.

“Yes!” he panted out, not a moment's hesitation. “Please!”

She softy stroked it. “Please who?”

“Please Okumara-sama! Please reward me!” He cried out, and he saw a little shiver go through Haru.

“Such a good boy.” She took one of the condoms, still in the packaging. “Open your mouth.” And when he did, she put the edge in. “Now close it and bite down.” His face flushed, as his mouth was used to get the condom out. She gave him a wink, holding the condom, then turned around and straddled him. Which gave him a close view of Haru's sex, seeing the excited pinked lips, the moistness clinging to them. It was a sight leaving him breathless, and he found himself licking his lips. All the while soft hands wrapped around him, and that oh so sensitive cock was wrapped up. 

The view of her sex vanished, as she turned around. She took a bottle and sprayed a clear substance on his stomach, then coated her finger in it, and without a trace of shame now, started to work that in her sex. “Hmm.... I'll need some preparation to properly devour this. Now, here's some rules my sweet toy. You don't cum without me telling you. And if you feel like you 're getting close to not being able to stop yourself, you tell me.”

Ryuji's mouth went dry and his heart skipped a beat. It was like the first time on the roller-coaster, and you get ready to rush down. You know you're gonna scream and it's a bit scary and you look forward to it.

“Ryuji?” She said, getting some more of the lube on her hand and rubbing it over the condom.

“Yes, Okumara-sama.” he said, his voice getting a bit higher.

“Right, now, be very still for a bit. You are much bigger than the other toys I've used” Ryuji nodded, and just reclined, watching as Haru, moved to straddle his hips, one hand handling his shaft, the other parting her lips. When she started pushing him inside of her, he gasped. There was a brief expression of pain as the head moved in, then a sigh of satisfaction as she slowly, shudderingly lowered herself fully on top of him, leaving only a few centimeters outside of her. He felt her muscles tighten around him inside of her. And for about a minute, she just remained there, moving her hips slightly back and forth, one hand going to her breasts, the other to her sex, rubbing her clit. The sensations enough to keep him hard and excited, but not enough to drive him closer to the edge.

And then she started moving herself up and down at a slow and steady pace, her hands coming down to scratch at his chest, making it slippery with lube. Her breath came in hitches and she tossed her head back a bit each time she pushed herself down. But whenever she came up, her eyes would focus hard on Ryuji's face. Her mouth would be slightly open in pleasure. It was all he had could do to keep his hips from moving. His nails dug into his palm.

An each time she'd move down on top of him, another wave of pleasure would build, increasing the tightness forming on his groin until he felt that promising sensation. And while it was so tempting to just losing himself to that sensation, and he knew what would happen if he warned her, he still spoke. “Haaaah... ngh... getting close...”

And with that, Haru raised herself, so only the head of his cock was still inside of her. One hand was placed on his hip, though Ryuji had managed to keep himself from raising his hips to try to follow her. The sudden vanishing of the stimulus left him gasping and needful, the warm sensation at his head only increasing his need to feel that little bit more pleasure, those last few thrusts. But Haru just waited, looking with an outright wanton expression at his face, continuously playing with her clit and giving little moans.

Ryuji didn't know how long she waited, but the orgasm slowly got further back from him, just leaving his arousal redoubled. Then, she lowered herself again, with a long, shuddering moan, and looked at him. “Ngh... your.... ngh... your turn to move... toy. Let's see you hah... move those hips... but remember... no cumming...”

And Ryuji moved his hips, knowing very well that he wasn't going to be allowed to reach that 'goal' yet. He didn't hold back, bucking his hips forcefully, getting loud cried from Haru as his reward. She leaned forward, her nails scratching at his ribs as she bounced up and down his cock, her breasts hypnotizing as they gleamed with sweat and lube. He tried to fight it off this time, tried to delay that moment where he'd be oh so helpless and desperate, even as he knew that it was coming. He gasped and moaned and cursed like a sailor with each of those thrusts.

It almost snuck up on him. He didn't really have the time to say a word, just gave a cry of alarm, and immediately after, her hips were raised, and a hand forced his hips down on the bed. He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he opened them to see Haru look at him with oh so hungry eyes. 

“Haru... Okumara-sama... please... ngh... lemme cum... please, I need... ngh.... Please let me cum... I need... ngh.... I want to... so bad... please let your toy cum.” He should probably have felt more embarrassment at saying stuff like that, but right now, any of that was a vague background with that desperate need inside of him.

“Hmm... you're so... gorgeous Ryuji.” Haru said. “Just... hm... a little bit more okay?” And she gave a smile that was not the room brightening one, but a bit more a Shadow smiting one. She waited an agonizingly long time, then plunged herself down, letting go of her hand.

Again, Ryuji started to buck his hips, all self control lost as his whole body trashed, the pleasure starting to become almost painful. He heard himself shouting 'please', 'please' over and over again. It didn't last long until that pressure came again, burning in his balls. And again, he obeyed, not wanting to get of this ride until the end. “Close!” He barked out, desperate, desperate to cum, thinking that surely, she could see him suffering.

Once again, Haru raised herself, a hand pushing tightly on his hip. This time she had to keep holding it, because Ryuji couldn't keep himself from trying to buck them up into her sex. He was aware that he was pulling with full force at his restraints. He made sounds he knew, that were somewhere between a moan, a cry and a sob as he just stared at her, pleading and desperate. And she looked back at him with an open mouth and wide open eyes, fixated on his face as she furiously rubbed her clit and let out a high pitched scream. 

Then she plunged her hips down roughly, and leaned forward, kissing at his neck. This time she moved along with his rough thrusts. He had barely been able to get back from the edge, and he made an alarmed sound in his throat. And then, he heard her voice, hot and hoarse in his ear. “Cum, Ryuji. Cum for me!”

The words seemed to go straight from his brain, right through his spine towards that needful cock. His hips bucked with all the force he could muster, his nails clenched in his palms, the heels of his feet drummed on the bed. And he came. With every wave that he felt his seed burst out he screamed out full force, and when the wave ended he just took a breath to scream for the next one. He was vaguely aware that Haru was holding on to him for dear life, but it all paled next to the mind-shattering release.

When the waves, after an eternity started to fade, he was still left panting for breath, several parts of his body feeling achingly sore, but his body as a whole feeling good. Haru was laying on top of him, moaning sweetly in the afterglow. He could feel his cock inside her, slowly softening, and it kinda felt like, right now, no force on earth could get that guy to come up again before some rest. For a few seconds he was alright just laying there, the light weight of Haru on it, until the ache in his arms started to insist.

“Eh, Haru?”

“Hmmmmm...” she moaned, cuddling against his shoulder, and if not for his arm, he'd be fine leaving it like this.

“Could you eh... could you maybe untie me?”

She opened her eyes and startled, which was both very cute and made Ryuji feel a bit guilty. “Oh, sorry, sorry.” She quickly reached for the keys, wincing a bit as she moved, and soon freed him from his captivity. “Are you alright? Do your wrists hurt? Is your leg okay? I didn't go to far, did I? P... please tell me if I went too far.”

“I'm fine, I'm fine.” He grinned. “A bit sore, but I don't think I'm the only one. You alright?” He rubbed his wrists and moved to deal with the condom.

“Oh, let me do that.” Haru said. And he leaned back and watched her slowly peel the latex off and slowly and carefully tie it in a not. It looked strangely hot, but maybe that was just his state of mind. Not that his loins let anything stop their gradual powering down.

She looked at him. “So... I... I enjoyed it. What... did you think of it?”

He gave her a grin. “Effing hot as hell. I think I'm gonna need a few days to recover, but damn, Haru. You rocked my world.”

She gave a cute little smile and then laid back on top of him, wrapping his arms around him. “Thank you, Ryuji. I... I didn't think... I wasn't sure this was something I'd ever get to do.”

He wrapped his arms around her, one hand stroking her back, the other one playing with her hair. “Hey, you're welcome.” His brain took a bit of time, and then he figured that was probably not the right thing to say. “Eh, and, you know, thank you as well. I mean, we both want this, right.” He looked for an escape. “Man, we're both kind of a mess aren't we?” He felt her body press against him, both slick with sweat and lube. 

“We are.” Haru said with a smile. “Do you want a bath or a shower?”

Ryuji considered the question, pondering his spent, aching and satisfied body. “I think I want to stay in bed with you on top of me like this for a while longer?”

And so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a good place where I may end it. Then again, maybe I feel more inspired to add a bit more of these two playing around at some point. I do have ideas. This isn't really a 'plot' fanfiction, so any time I feel like these two babby kinksters should do some things, I'll just add it to this one.


End file.
